List of Things With Little/No Continuity
This is a list of some of the things with little/no continuity on Glee. If something does get continuity eventually, such as Beth showing up, please remove it from the list. Please do not add theories as to how something might make sense. It is clear that many of these things are "explainable" in some unwritten or extrapolated context. The point of this list is to expose continuity issues, not to say that Glee is terrible, so please do not get defensive. These issues do exist, and for the Gleeks to ignore or deny that is an insult to the what we do love about the show, causing other fandoms to lower their respect for us. List Figgins's List of Approved Songs In Showmance, Principal Figgins tells Will that New Directions can only perform songs from a list of approved songs that all have Jesus or balloons in the title. However, after Quinn's performance of I Say a Little Prayer, the list is ignored without any punishment or further mention. In addition, in Grilled Cheesus, when New Directions tries to sing songs about religion, Figgins tells them that they can't. Rachel's Diet In The Rhodes Not Taken, Rachel was having pepperoni pizza with Finn, even remarking that it was good pizza. However, in Funk, she claims to have had nightmares about the baby chicks' mothers coming after her for revenge after Jesse St. James and the other members of Vocal Adrenaline egged her and said "We hear you're a vegan, Berry". However it is possible that she changed her eating habits since the series started. Rachel's Bedroom During Hairography, her bathroom door is opposite her bed, and also seen in Bad Reputation, the outside door is on the right wall. There is no sign of a window. In The Power of Madonna, the outside door is on the left, the bathroom door is on the right, she gets ready for 'doing the deed' in there. In Dream On she comes out of it combing her hair and there's a window behind her desk, opposite her bed. In Mash-Up, she also has different room positions, such as where her desk is. Boarding School or Not? Kurt goes to Dalton, a school in Westerville, which is about two hours away from Lima, Ohio, a long way to drive to school everyday, prompting the assumption that Dalton is a boarding school; however, in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, he mentioned going to Finn's room every night with a glass of warm milk to start conversation meaning he's living at home. Also in Rumours, Sam mentions that he got a job delivering pizzas at night and saw Kurt when he brought one to Dalton. Assuming this was during a late-night rehearsal for the Warblers, Kurt would probably not want to drive all the way from Westerville to Lima, unless he frequently stays with Blaine or another friend from Dalton, whether it is at their house or dorms, if there are dorms at Dalton. However, there is also the possibility that Dalton has optional room and board. It has been basically confirmed by the frequent commuting from McKinley to Dalton and vice versa that Westerville and Lima have been placed closer together geographically in Glee for the sake of making things simpler. Mercedes-Quinn Friendship In Home, Quinn comforts Mercedes when she is struggling to be thin and is very nice and uplifting and tells her that it's okay to be comfortable in her own body. In Funk Mercedes even invited Quinn to move in with her and when Quinn was in labor, she explicitly asked for Mercedes to be present when Beth was born. Ever since, they have not been seen communicating very much, if at all. Mr. Schuester states that Quinn hasn't even said thank you to Mercedes for letting her live in her house. Brittany and Pregnancy In The Power of Madonna, Brittany apologizes to Quinn (because of Quinn's pregnancy) after making an insensitive statement about how nothing bad happens to people who put out, and when Quinn goes into labor, she is seen in the background looking at her stomach and rubbing it; however, in Sexy, she believes babies come from storks. Quinn's Due Date In Hairography Kendra tells Terri that the baby is due around spring break; however, Rachel tells Finn in Laryngitis that Jesse is on Spring Break. Journey is five episodes later which must be around a month or two, and even so, in Journey, Quinn says her due date is a month after Regionals; therefore, according to Quinn she delivered a month early, and according to Terri, she delivered a month or two late. Vocal Adrenaline/Jesse St. James It has been stated that in season one, that Jesse St. James had been lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline for four years. Yet, he is nowhere to be seen in any number performed by Vocal Adrenaline prior to Hell-O, where he makes his first appearance. New Directions' Budget Cuts (As Of Season Two) In season two, Will claims that Coach Beiste's new football budget had siphoned off 10% of the glee budget and had cut all of the show choir's transportation to and from events; however, New Directions has no problem getting to sectionals in Special Education. No explanation for how they were able to pay was made, and no attempts at any fundraising for the club are made until Finn sets up his kissing booth in Silly Love Songs (which is already after one competition). In addition to that, in several episodes, New Directions have not been able to do certain things, such as pay for a bus to competitions, because they have not had enough funds to pay for them; however, they still manage to buy different sets for almost every episode that would normally cost'' a lot'' of money, something that New Directions do not have if they can't even pay three hundred dollars to rent a bus. For example, the light screen in the background in The Substitute when Rachel and Holly are performing Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag from Chicago. Glee Club's Popularity In A Night of Neglect, no one in Glee was able to invite people to come to the benefits despite that they have popular characters. This conflicts with several scenes shown previously in the series. New Directions had a full house for their fall invitational in The Rhodes Not Taken, and yet they can only scrounge up six audience members in A Night of Neglect, the majority of which are hecklers commanded by Sue. In Born This Way, when Kurt and New Directions members sang Barbra Streisand, they have plenty of flashmobbers willing to help Rachel feel more confident with her looks. Also, in A Very Glee Christmas, the students heckle the Glee club and the teacher even throws her shoe at them, and in The Purple Piano Project, the students start a food fight after they sing We Got the Beat. In addition, there is always an uproar of cheering at the end of all the assemblies in which New Directions has performed. Azimio's Moral Code In Britney/Brittany, Artie successfully prevents Azimio from attacking Finn because Azimio would have to go through him to get to Finn. Azimio leaves saying, "The only thing saving you right now is my moral code; I don't hit crippled people." In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Azimio is the ring leader of the massive slushie attack on Artie, which Artie tries to talk him out of, but Azimio says he believes in "equal opportunity." This is after Artie is on the football team, cooler than he was prior to joining, so there is less reason to pick on him than before when Artie was just in Glee Club when Azimio couldn't do it because Artie is a cripple. The School Paper ("The Muckraker") In Showmance, when Quinn, Brittany, and Santana try out for New Directions, Quinn tells Will "I'm pretty sure you've read about this in the school paper: Finn and I have been an item for a while now." And in the the Rhodes Not Taken, Rachel was being interviewed by Jacob thinking it was for the school newspaper. However, in Rumours, Sue tells Terri that she wants to bring back The Muckraker, to which Terri responds, "But the school newspaper was discontinued two years ago due to a lack of interest" meaning that the Muckraker would have been discontinued long before Finn and Quinn were an item. Jesse's Intelligence In Season 1, Jesse understands all of the vocabulary that Rachel uses and properly uses complex words such as "fastidiously" in sentences. When he returns in The Prom Queen, Jesse claims that he didn't know you have to take all your classes in college and doesn't know what a recession is, suggesting that he isn't that smart. The Warbler's Regionals Number After performing ''Misery'', Blaine shouts, "Hey Regionals! You've just met our opening number!" In Original Song, Blaine and the Warblers are seen arguing over what to sing at Regionals. They decide to sing Candles and ''Raise Your Glass'', Misery ''never even being mentioned. ''Misery ''was the 11 o'clock number that was replaced by ''Candles. ''This may be due to Blaine wanting to sing a duet with Kurt, which probably replaced it. New Directions' Nationals Set List When New Directions is writing original songs in New York for Nationals, they are already in their hotel rooms, meaning that they arrived in New York not having written, choreographed, or rehearsed any of their songs. They are only in New York for a few days before Nationals, so it seems unlikely that they could have their songs ready by then (and believe that they are likely to win). However, the club was able to choreograph an entire performance for their first Sectionals within an hour or two, so this is not an issue. The Promise Ring In Furt, Sam tells Quinn that he loves and would like to marry her in the future, then gives her a promise ring; however, when they broke up in Comeback, the ring nor promise was mentioned, and it is never shown what happened to the ring. Sue's House In Funk, when Will comes to visit Sue at her house, he is literally tripping over the number of trophies in the hallways and then in Sue's bedroom. When he and Emma re-visit the house in Comeback, the number of trophies has radically decreased. They were possibly moved. New Directions vs. Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals In Season 1, New Directions faced Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals. In Season 2, when New Directions tied with The Warblers at Sectionals, they BOTH competed against Aural Intensity at Regionals. However, Vocal Adrenaline was not on the list of competitors, so unless "sections" and "regions" change every year, (which they probably don't since New Directions faced Aural Intensity both years) they should have competed against Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, not Nationals. This can be explained; perhaps the show choir compeitition board selects three groups within a specific area to compete at random, allowing each year to have different competitors. The three winners of three Sectionals would then move on to one Regionals competition against each other. This is backed up by Mr. Schuester receiving letters announcing their competition for Sectionals. New Directions singing a "Funk" number to beat Vocal Adrenaline In Funk, Will finds out that Vocal Adrenaline has a weakness, which is Funk music. When Give Up the Funk was performed at the end of the episode, Jesse and the rest of VA are petrified and refer to themselves as "soulless automatons" because they could never pull off a Funk number. However, New Directions performs a Journey medley instead of a Funk number at Regionals. They also seem scared stiff after learning that Sue is a judge. Now which while it makes sense to be scared that Sue will crush them at Regionals, it makes no sense that New Directions is excited and confident about their new style of music and Puck even said to Vocal Adrenaline quite confidently "See you punks at Regionals!" and suddenly in the very next episode they all believe they are going to lose. However, this particular error could probably be explained by the fact that Funk was originally supposed to air before Theatricality but was changed at the last minute. Notice when you watch Funk before Theatricality, it makes it seem like Vocal Adrenaline is doing Lady Gaga music to beat New Directions and their Funk music. "Funk" performances pt. 2 In Funk, the episode centers around Vocal Adrenaline psyching out New Directions, and New Directions fighting back by performing funk numbers. At the beginning of the episode, it is stressed that Vocal Adrenaline has never pulled off a funk number before; however, they sang "Another One Bites the Dust" at the start of the episode, which is a funk rock song, meaning it infuses elements of both funk and rock music. Also, Quinn sings "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" for the funk assignment, which is not a funk song, despite being originally by funk artist James Brown. Also, in the episode, Mercedes claims that when white people do funk you end up with "KC and the Sunshine Band". Harry "KC" Wayne Casey is the only white member of the group; their past bassist/drummer Richard Finch was white as well, but the majority of the group is not white. The Bullywhips In Born This Way, Karofsky and Santana start a club called the Bullywhips as a way to stop bullying and provide a safer school environment for all students, like Kurt whom they successfully get to come back to McKinley. However, after The Prom Queen, they are not seen or heard from and in The Purple Piano Project, Finn gets slushied by the hockey team, and they also shove Rory into a locker in Pot O' Gold, both of which should have been prevented by the Bullywhips. And even if the club was "disbanded", there is no way Figgins would have let them stop patrolling the hallway, if he is even a good principal. However, this could probably be explained by the fact that Karofsky transferred schools, as mentioned in The First Time. Blaine's classification In Original Song, Blaine refers to himself as a "Junior Member" of the Warblers, meaning he would have been in the same grade as Kurt, who was a junior at the time. However, in I Am Unicorn, he is said to be a year behind Kurt. If Blaine really was a sophomore while he was at Dalton academy, it's highly unlikely that they would have given him EVERY solo in the group. Also, Blaine's character was originally said to be a year older than Kurt, but he is now a year younger. Junior member also probably meant that he was an underclassmen, and the Warblers probably showcased Blaine as his voice is very good. Lucy Caboosey In ''Born This Way, Lauren digs up the dirt on Quinn, eventually finding out about her past life as Lucy Q. Fabray. When Quinn states that people at her old school made up a nickname for her, Lauren suggests "Juicy Lucy", and Quinn admits "Lucy Caboosey". Shortly after, we find out that Lauren had made some posters with "Vote For Lucy Caboosey" on them, meaning they were created before Lauren knew the nickname. However, it may be possible that Lauren simply wanted Quinn to admit she was called "Lucy Caboosey". West Side Story Casting Blaine originally tries out for the role of Bernardo, but ends up getting Tony because Beiste, Emma, and Artie think that he is perfect for the role. Yet, when the cast list goes up, Bernardo is not cast, though it is revealed in The First Time that Puck is playing Bernardo. Officer Krupke, a very minor character, is cast though and Kurt Hummel gets the role. When he tried out, they all thought that he had great star power and did a great job. Yet, they gave him a role with no singing. The reason Kurt did not get Tony is because they felt that he was too feminine for the part, but Officer Krupke is some old, butch guy, who Kurt could not pull off well either. Santana was given the role of Anita, but we never saw her audition. Rory is seen as Indio without auditioning as well. He also would not have been at McKinley long enough to learn his part unless the span of time between Pot O' Gold and The First Time was more than a week. Also, in the performance of America, there are so many Sharks (Santana, Tina, Puck, Rory and several extras that come out of nowhere), but only 7 Jets (Mike, Quinn, Brittany and 4 extras), which makes the gangs unbalanced in terms of numbers. However, the Jets that appeared might have been a smaller group on purpose, as the song was originally only Sharks. Lauren's original crush on Puck In Special Education, Lauren finds Puck in a port-o-potty, and he asks her to join Glee club which she agrees to do if he gives her seven minutes in heaven. Then in A Very Glee Christmas, she tells Santa Claus, "I want Puckerman to love me. He's a fox!" However, in Silly Love Songs, she is suddenly playing "hard-to-get" with him, and it is revealed that he no longer turns her on after only 3 minutes of the 7 he promised her. She even threatens him for staring at her which makes no sense because if she's no longer into him, she wouldn't have asked Santa Claus for him to like her. McKinley High's lunchroom In Seasons 1 and 2, the cafeteria is average sized. However, in The Purple Piano Project, it is noticeably larger with a raised ceiling and striped-colored brick walls that were not there before. Then suddenly in Asian F when Mercedes is sitting with Shane, the lunchroom is back to normal. While one may think that in high school, there are often 2 cafeterias: one for lower-classmen, and one for upperclassmen, but the New Directions have been seen sitting in both. In a normal high school, teachers would probably not allow students to switch cafeterias whenever they feel like it. And even if the larger one where We Got the Beat took place was just another part of the cafeteria, it has not been shown at any other time throughout the series. Rachel's extra-curricular activities and NYADA In Mattress, Rachel reveals that she is part of just about every single club at McKinley High. However, in The Purple Piano Project, she claims that like Kurt, she is thin on extra-curricular activities and picks up the idea of putting on West Side Story. In Asian F, she runs against Kurt and Brittany for class president because she feels she has not been involved in enough activities to secure herself a spot for NYADA. If Rachel really was involved in all those clubs she mentioned in Mattress, she would not have even needed to run for class president. Also, Shelby even read Rachel's resume in Mash Off and says "I feel sorry for the people who don't have these big ticket items on THEIR resume." However, it could just be that Rachel is so worried that she sees what she has already done as not enough, and she feels like she always needs more to go on her CV. Kurt's curiosity about sex In Blame it on the Alcohol, when Burt gets angry with Kurt because Blaine slept over, after Kurt apologizes he says "But maybe you could step outside you comfort zone and educate yourself, so that if I have any questions I could go to my dad like any straight son could". However in Sexy when Burt wants to have the sex talk with Kurt, Kurt protests and shoves his fingers in his ears and starts singing loudly. Brittany and My Headband In Blame it on the Alcohol, Rachel sings My Headband to Finn with nobody else around. However, in Original Song, Brittany claims that it is her favorite song, yet she is never shown hearing it. It is possible that Rachel performed it for members other than Finn. Shelby giving Rachel away In Season 1, Shelby talks about how she was a surrogate mother for Rachel's gay dads. However, in I Am Unicorn, she says that she gave Rachel up for adoption, but it wasn't necessarily an adoption since it's said in Pilot that one of the Berrys is Rachel's real biological father. If that is so, then it wasn't an adoption, it was a surrogate pregnancy. New Directions Boys' insecurities about singing Lady Gaga In Theatricality, Finn complains to Mr. Schue that he and the other guys don't want to do Lady Gaga because her music is too girly. However, in Born This Way, they do not object when Mr. Schue tells them that they are singing Born This Way. It is possible however, that the boys do not object to Gaga when they don't have to wear the Gaga-esque costumes. Acceptance in New Directions In The Purple Piano Project, Sugar Motta is denied the entry to New Directions, because she has little musical talent. However, prior to this, Lauren Zizes and Mike Chang had been accepted, despite not being good singers (at that time). In case of Lauren, they mainly took her because New Directions was very close to Sectionals and only had 11 members at that point, but this doesn't apply to Mike, as he joined at the beginning of Season 1. However, in Comeback, Lauren sings and is approved by all the rest New Directions and also by Mr. Schue. Extra/Backup Dancers The Troubletones have 7 members: Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Sugar and three extra girls. If nobody joins New Directions, how did Shelby get 3 extras in her group? The same can apply to West Side Story; who played all the Shark Girls? However, there are probably theatre and regular choir students who auditioned for the musical, and also the Troubletones. Also, since the three backups in the Troubletones are cheerleaders, and Santana is their captain, she might have recruited them. Rachel's on/off views and knowledge of premarital sex vs. celibacy/West Side Story In Showmance, Rachel calls out the entire celibacy club and explains that "it's been proven that celibacy doesn't work in high schools" and also says "Girls want sex just as much as guys do." However, in The Power Of Madonna, she feels insecure both times when she and Jesse attempt to have sex and feels like she's not ready. She also says that she won't be ready to have sex until she is 25 in Grilled Cheesus and chooses to remain celibate in Sexy in order to focus on her songwriting for Regionals. However, in The First Time, Artie has convinced her that she needs to have sex in order to give an authentic performance, so she hastily and unsuccessfully tries to have sex with Finn before opening night. Since Rachel, who is a Broadway EXPERT, actually said in Preggers that Maria is one of her dream roles, implying that Maria is the perfect role for her, she should not have needed to listen to Artie or even believe him that the role of Maria is about "sexual awakening." She also does not seem to have considered the consequences of having premarital sex in high school (Pregnancy, STDs, etc.), which could possibly kill her chances of ever being on Broadway. Quinn's big plans for New York At the end of Funeral, just after Finn broke up with Quinn, Quinn tells Finn that she planned for something in New York. However, in New York, she does not go through with any plans. Instead, she blows up at Brittany and Santana, who calm her down and comfort her by helping her to go get a haircut. But it is possible her plans were to tell Mr. Schue about Kurt and Rachel sneaking out so they could not compete. Missing Troubletones Girl There are 7 members of the Troubletones (Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar and 3 extras). However throughout Mash Off, except the final performance, it seems 1 girl is missing from group meetings. However, she could have been absent because she was ill. Troubletones in I Kissed A Girl In I Kissed A Girl, the New Directions and The Troubletones are notably seen together throughout the episode. However, the 3 extra girls are nowhere to be seen during meetings and the performance of I Kissed A Girl . Azimo's Father In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Azimo mentions that it would really mean a lot to his dad if they were to win the Championship game. But in Asian F he claims that he never met his dad and he wasn't brought up by him. He might have been referring to a step-dad. Finn wanting to leave Ohio In New York, Rachel mentions how Finn is "Too much of a country boy" to want to live in New York with her. Also in I Am Unicorn, he talks about working in Burt's auto shop and says "Would that be so bad?" However, in The First Time, he is upset about not getting picked by Cooter Menkins, who chooses Shane instead and he yells and cries because he is upset about being stuck in Lima forever. It makes no sense how at one time he appears to like living in Lima, then soon after he seems to be upset about having to stay there. Maybe because everyone has decided where they're heading and what they want, like Rachel being determined to go to NYADA, he realized he wanted bigger things for himself too, which is why he was so upset. Coach Beiste's broken foot In Asian F, Coach Beiste comes to school with a broken foot and crutches because she kicked a fire hydrant when she learned Ace Of Cakes was cancelled. However, when she appears 2 episodes later in The First Time, she is not wearing a foot cast or using crutches. A broken foot takes at least 6 weeks to heal. Now while The First Time was aired a month after Asian F, in Glee, 6 weeks were not likely to have passed since it was 2 episodes after Asian F. Microphones In only one performance (one song from Sectionals season 2 and Regionals from season 2) are they ever seen using microphones. How they project their voice to over 1000 people and over clapping is very strange, though they used Mics when they performed Valerie, Get It Right and Loser Like Me. However, on Broadway, hidden and drop down microphones are used to project the actors voices when speaking and singing; these could very well be used. New Directions vs. The Warblers at Sectionals In Season 2, New Directions faced the Warblers at Sectionals, and tied with them which allowed them to compete against each other again at Regionals. In The Purple Piano Project when Kurt is convincing Blaine to transfer, Blaine says "So I have to transfer, because you're just afraid that I'm going to beat you at Sectionals" meaning that the Warblers were supposed to face New Directions at Sectionals. However, New Directions and the Troubletones do not face the Warblers and instead face The Unitards at Sectionals in Hold On To Sixteen; Blaine even congratulated Sebastian at the Lima Bean "Congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals." It is possible, however, since three groups are featured at each competition (excluding Nationals), the addition of the Troubletones would force the Warblers to compete in another sectional with groups in closer proximity to their school. The Reason Emma has OCD In Showmance, Emma says that she got OCD when her brother pushed her into a pond at a dairy farm. In Asian F, it is revealed that she got OCD because she grew up watching her parents clean their cups at restaurant. It could be that she has OCD for a build up of different reasons. In Asian F, you can see by what her parents are like she had the kind of childhood that could cause her to get OCD. Mrs. Harberg In Prom Queen, when Artie sings Isn't She Lovely to Brittany, Ms. Harberg is portrayed as the Home Economics teacher. However, in I Am Unicorn she is teaching Geography (where Brittany says that the capital of Ohio is "O") and in I Kissed A Girl she is shown teaching Math. It is possible that she has taken the same role that Holly and Shelby had/have taken as a multi-subject substitute. Puck's Vasectomy In Audition, Puck admits to Jacob Ben Israel that he spent all his summer pool-cleaning money to get a vasectomy claiming it was "the responsible thing to do" after Beth was born. However in The First Time, Puck says to Finn that he doesn't use condoms, and it works for him 99% of the time. In I Kissed a Girl, when Puck and Quinn are about to have sex, Puck says to Quinn "I didn't bring protection" assuming that he can still get her pregnant. While one may argue that vasectomies can be reversed, Puck has never mentioned getting it reversed. Blaine's stance on being "Sexy" for competitions In Sexy, Blaine seems to be all for being sexy during a competition to please the judges. However, in Hold On To Sixteen, he gets into an argument with Sam that the New Directions shouldn't try to "sell themselves" and be sexy for the judges. Quinn's Age In I Am Unicorn, Shelby tells Quinn that she's 18, but in Hold on to Sixteen, Quinn mentions that she's 17. This, however, may just be Shelby guessing her age wrong. Rachel's Age Rachel mentions that she was born on December 18, 1994, which would make her 14-15 in Season One when she was a Sophomore. Sophomores are usually aged 15–16, unless she skipped a grade. Artie's Age In Wheels, we find out Artie is sixteen, since he said he was in a car accident when he was 8, and Tina said he's been in his wheelchair for 8 years. This would make him a sophomore at the time. But in The Purple Piano Project, two seasons after that episode, he is a junior, which would make him around 16 or 17. McKinley's P.E. program In Dream On, Sue tells Bryan Ryan that "When daily P.E. was cut at this school, no one batted an eye." However, in Season 3, certain episodes show the Glee kids in WMHS P.E. uniforms. However, Sue only said ''daily ''P.E. was cut, not that they had no P.E. at all. Quinn's on/off pursuit to get Beth back From I Am Unicorn to Mash Off, Quinn actively tries to make Shelby look like an unfit mother while trying to be friendly to her at the same time, which is thwarted when Shelby finds out. Then in I Kissed a Girl, she says to Puck "trying to get Beth back was a stupid idea" when she tries to seduce him. However, when Puck tells her that he slept with Shelby, she suddenly wants Beth back until the end of Hold On To Sixteen when she is finally convinced by Sam, Rachel, and Shelby that what she wants to do is wrong. McKinley's Violence Policy In I Kissed a Girl, Santana is about to get suspended for slapping Finn into the face. Figgins justifies that move with a zero tolerance policy that the school has on violence. However, this policy didn't seem to exist in the previous Seasons, because there had been cases of violence before where nobody got punished at all. For example, Puck and Finn brawled with each other in Wheels and Sectionals, and they got away with it. Karofsky had violently shoved Kurt into a locker several times and most likely had beaten up several other students prior to that, but Sue then claimed she had no reason to expel him. Even Santana herself had beat herself several times, with Mercedes, Quinn and Lauren, and she even made Rory's nose bleed in the same episode, however, she was never called to account for that. It might be, that the policy wasn't introduced until that year, but if yes, then Figgins would probably have argued with that, when Santana asked why the people who had thrown Slushies at them for the past two years weren't punished. Shelby's unexplained disappearance from McKinley Shelby has not been seen or heard from, or even mentioned since Hold On To Sixteen after the Troubletones disbanded. Although she DID say "I might as well enjoy my last night as a teacher" (which she only said because Quinn was going to try to get her fired), it was never properly addressed whether or not she left McKinley. The vest Mr. Schue wore when he first met Emma In Funeral when Will and Emma are going through his vests, she picks up a bluish-gray vest and he tells her "I wore that the first time I met you." However, in Yes/No, we see a flashback of the moment they met and Will is wearing a brown vest. Sugar in New Directions In We Are Young in Hold on to Sixteen, Sugar joins in along with Santana, Brittany and Mercedes. It is presumed that at this point Sugar is a member of New Directions, but it is made unclear. She is absent from Extraordinary Merry Christmas, however in Yes/No she is seen with New Directions throughout the episode. Even if she did join in this episode, it wasn't made clear as she was not given a welcome. In Michael, Sugar is once again absent from the episode, but returns in The Spanish Teacher. Her absence in Michael is also unexplained. The MVP Award In Original Song, Will awards Rachel with the new annual MVP Award, which would be awarded to the most valuable member after every competition. She most likely got it from writing an entire original song on her own, Get It Right, and helping them succeed. The award isn't continued nor mentioned at Nationals in New York, which may be due to time restraints and several scenes being cut. However, in Hold on to Sixteen, an absence of the award occurs. The Warblers Council In Special Education, it is said that the Warblers elect 3 upperclassmen to lead the Warblers. However, in Michael, Sebastian takes over the Warblers and becomes captain of them. Now while it is likely that Dalton considers juniors upperclassmen since Thad was on the council in Season 2 (and while Sebastian has not stated his age he could possibly be a sophomore or a junior), it is highly unlikely that they would have let him take over the Warblers the way he did, especially since he just used them to help him bully the members of the New Directions. Tina's Absence In Michael, Tina is nowhere to be seen after Bad and doesn't appear in The Spanish Teacher at all, but returns in Heart with no explanations given. Rory's Valentine's Day-Sponsor In Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Rory asks Sam if he would like to his Valentine's Day-Sponsor aswell, since he was such a good Christmas-sponsor, to which Sam agrees. However, in the Valentine's Day episode, Rory is seen pursuing Sugar all by himself, without talking to Sam for that matter.